Beloved Dog (2p germanyxreader)
by otaisi
Summary: reader-chans life is a mess... her parents died a year ago, she lost her friends and became a social outcast... will it become better after the visite of a suspicious visit of a fairy?
1. Chapter 1

Beloved dog

Tears rolling down your face, your hics the only sound around the house...  
'it is so calm here...'  
Again you look up at the calendar.  
'today it has been a year that everything went calm...'  
„I miss them so much..." you wisper, tears still falling down on your only friend. Its fake fur soaks up all the salty liquid. Dead eyes staring at you.  
„At least you're still here..." you crack a smile at the stuff dog in your arms.  
„you're always there to help me" you wisper.

It's a year now that you lost your parents in a horrible car crash. It took you very long to accept your faith and live a normal life again. But until this very day you're not over the lost. After the accident your behaviour became less and less social. You missed school for weeks, ignored your friends, if you didn't need to buy food, you wouldn't even leave the house. Its easy to predict that you became a social outcast... the only thing you still had a 'relationship' with was/is your stuff dog. It was a gift from your parents as you were born and you didnt let go of it for now 18 years. Sure, after you had finished elementary school, it spent most of the time on a shelf next yo uour favorite books, but after the loss of your family your life changed in many different ways. Now you cant sleep without the german shepperd in your arms, even if you needed to patch it many times.

Alone in your room, with the lights out, and windows covered, you sat there the whole day, not even thinking about visiting the school. For hours you cried until you fall asleep. Little you know, that there was somebody watching you...

3rd person...  
A lound bang followed by French swearing ripped her out of her dreams. „Who's there?" she asked, looking around in the pitch black room.  
„honhonhon, it's le moi, Francis!" a voice says. In the next moment the lights flash on. Nearly blind for some seconds she could make out a figure next to her door, who definetly switched the light on. Soon her vision became clear and she could see a blond male, standing infront of her bed. „the fu** are you?!" she screamed. He just laughted again and winked at her as he said „I'm your fairy godmother. Or better to say his right hand". She just stares at him, imagine, if she could make it to the window to escape this guy or if she needs to knock him out first. Sure, he's muscular, but he also seems to be an idiot (what else can you say about a guy, standing in the middle of your bedroom with nothing more than a too short white tunic)...its hard to gues, if she could make it out or not... but before she could do anything he interupted her thoughts: „so, what do you wish for ma fille?". Again, she could only stare. „that. You. Leave. my. house... NOW!" „ohohnhonhon, your so adorable!" he sayed, trying to touch her cheaks. She just beged away, clinging on her stuffed friend.

Time passes by until he sighned. „okay, i can understand that you dont trust me, but i can prove you, that im a real fairy!" and with a swift movement of his hand the decoration in her room changed. Everything became pink and girly, but also kinda glory or majestic.  
In short, it was awful. If she had been angry befor, it should be called 'boiling' now. Anger plasted on her face, so clear, even Francis could count down for when she would explod.  
3... she closes her eyes...  
2... she inhales deeply...  
1... she opens her eyes again, sending death glares at him while opening the mouth to scream-

„w-wait!" francis said. „i-i redo it, but please, just wish for something or i cant go back"  
she stoped in her motion and looked over to the 'fairy' then to the calender.  
„okay," she starts „then i wish my parent-" „i … cant bring back the death..." she sighns... 'well how unpredictable -.-''' ' she thoughts. „kay, the i wish for an endless amount of mon-" „i cant give you money either~" he sings. „then WHAT CAN you give me?!"  
he chuckles „you can wish for everything that goes hand in hand with those 2 rules: 1. i cant bring life back, and 2. your wish needs emtional value!" he exlained.

Again she started to think... what in the world could she wish for... what would be right for this opportiunity?! Deep in thoughts she huged he dog even more, unaware of its presents. Using that much pressure, the string she used to patch the 'wound' under the dogs eyes went open. This sound brings her back in to reality. Wouldnt it be great to have a real, living dog? A real friend to go throught fick and finn? Since months she realy smiled for the first time, 'perhaps that would be the first good thing in what seems to be forever too...'

„okay," she said, „than i wish me, that this cute little friend becomes a real living dog!" Francis hesitates... sure, he could do that... but at the other hand... nevermind.  
„as you wish my ma fille~" he sang and moved his wand. „i will come back in a month to see if you like your friend that way. It will be your last chance to change it, oui?" she just noded in agreement. In the next moment a giant amount of pink sparkling fairy dust hit her right in the face and sending her into dreamland as she felt backwards on the bed.

„as soon as you wake up again your wish will be fulfilled... i hope..." Francis sighned and starts with the preperation of the spell.


	2. Chapter 2

The birds are shirping outside. The sun is shining and you open your eyes. That's the point where everything wents down for this day. Your head still spins around and it's hard to focus on something. You can't even feel your body! 'what a nice stuff i got last night' you sign, making a mentional note never use fairy dugs again (no power for drugs!).

Infront of you, at the table next to your bed stands an alarm clock. The burning red numbers telling you how much you f***ed this day up. Congratulations: it's now half past 12. perfect time to wake up for school! If you had enought power, you would pacepalm now, but it's still regenerating...

One by one you can feel your bodyparts again... and an unusual heavy weight around your waist... slowly turning you can identify it as a muscular arm of a male. One question solved, hundrets of new upcoming... as you try to spin around a deep voice reaches your ear. „Good morning Kätzchen. Didnt thought you would sleep that long." he chuckles.

Adrenalin rushes trought your body and you jump out of his arms and the bed, nearly landing at the other end of the room. You're pressing yourself against the wall looking at the guy in your bed. He's blond and tall, his hair is a mess and you can say that he's well built (and if your sense of estetic isn't tricked by the fairy drugs you could even say he's handsome...). His lower half is covert by the blanket and the part you can see is nude. 'THE F*** HAPPEND HERE?!' But even more distrective, than the man himself is the fact that he has brown dog ears on his head. 'Congratulations! You found a weidro!'

The man on the other hand pats on the bed and smirks. „hey, why don't you come back? Didn't you looove to cuddle with me?"  
Sure, you're not a twelfe year old anymore, but still you can't stop yourself from blushing about this comment. „t-the hell are you?! And what are you doing in my bed?! AND WHAT'S WITH THESES DOGEARS?!". Slowly he sits up, enjoying your blush. „But Kätzchen, don't you remember me? Don't you remember last night~"  
You start to tremble, your legs loose the power to hold you up and you sink to the ground. „w-what happend last nig- it didn't happen anything, right? It can be! I would never- no, but-" he could literaly SEE the smoke leaving your head and the word ERROR written over your whole face.

The guy just watches you, laugthing hard during the process. „oh [Y/N], even if i wish so, no nothing like this happend-" after a moment of recovering from laughting he speaks up again. „I mean the visit of the 'fairy' last night. After he knocked you out with this definitly illegal stuff, he tried to transform me into a living dog... i'm pretty sure he failed half the way... and after he transformed me into many, REALY MANY, different things, he stayed with this form, mumbling something about 'she needs love of a human more anyway' or somethng like this...then he left and i took the chance to cuddle with you like you always did with me~" he winks at her and smirks.

Standing up and going over to the bed again you say „sooo, you're saying, you're my lovely stuff dog...prove it!" imediatly his smile turns down and he helds up his right arm, pointing at some scars. „this one is from the time you toke me with you to the kindergarden for the first time. The others tried to play with me too, but you didnt allowed it and started to fight with them. During this my leg was ripped off the first time. You cried the rest off the day until your mom fixed me. Do you remember?" you watching him in disbelive... how could he possibly know this? 'Is he realy my-'  
his deep voice rips you out of your thoughts „This one" he points at the scar under the first one „happend as we 'played' with your grandmas old cat. You used me as sheld and sword against this fluffy monster. After a long fight it left and would still ignore you till this very day, if it hadn't died years ago..." pointing at the last scar on his arm he says „this one is from the time you forgot me at school and some mean kids laid a hand in me to hurt your feelings. I'm still sorry that i coudn't stop them for you... but now I can, no, I WILL protect you against them!"  
you sit down on the bed, trembling about the things he says. Tears built up in your eyes and roll down as you hold out your hand to touch his scars. With his other hand he lifts your chin and wipes away the tears. Pointing at the last big scar right under his left eye he proceed „and this one, this one is the one I'm most proud of, [Y/N]... remeber the first weeks after the loss of your parents? You were so alone all the time and cried so much... one day you took a knife and tried to end it... but on your way to the bathroom you fell and hit the cupboard I sat on. I fell down, right on your head" he chuckles sadly, not moving his eyes away from you „boiling in anger you graped me pushed the knife in my head, right under this eye." again the tears streaming down your face as you mumbles words of sorry. He just shakes his head in understanding. „It's okay... I'm happy that i was the one being hurt, not you...'cause after you realized what you did, you throw the knife away... you patched my face and apologiezed so often I couldn't even count it. And since that day you never tried to hurt yourselfe anymore, nor let you go of me when you were home... hope you don't let this behavior down, now that i can show you my love~" he says winking at her again.

As answer you just hit him and laught „okay, you may be my old friend, but i won't come close to you in any way if you keep up this behaviour!" again you look at the alarm clock. „going to school now would be a silly plan-" „jup, that's right, just lay here with me, Kätzchen~" he says as he graps her and pulls her down with himself. Sure you struggle and even can free from his grip. Befor he gets the chance to get a hold on you again, you stand up, grap some clothes and walk to the bathroom. „unlike you, i wanna do something productive today! So while I'm changing, you can go to the kitchen and prepair a breakfast! And don't dare to come even close to this door!" you say and locking yourself in the bathroom. Your new old friend just grunts and turns in the bed.

timeskip brought by gilbird~

after you came out the bath you saw * dumdumduuuum * that nothing changed... your friend still lays in the bed... now what seems to be sleeping, not even the curtains are moved. Angrily you open them up to let some light in the room befor you kick the dog guy out of the bed. He grunts in annoyance as he lift himself from the o-so cozy ground. „you know, next time you try kinky stuff, I wanna be the dominant one, even if seeing you like this is hot too Kätzchen~" you turn to him to response in a really bad ass way, as you immediatly regret this decision. 'blushing' wouldn't describe your state in the slightest as you noticed that not only his upper half is naked.

Sure he notices your stares, „At least the fairy knows how a man has to look like, am I right Kätzchen?" he smirks. It takes you a moment to get a hold on a thought... „WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?!" „cause you wished for a dog, not clothes... see, at least I have dog ears and a tail". Finaly you notice the tail. 'will be fun to go around with him in pubic'... „ but i also didn't ask for a naked pervent!" „naaa that's a matter of interpretation, don't you think?" you just face palm. 'what a great start'

„j-just take on some clothes while I prepaire breakfast..." you sighn and turn to leaf. „and what clothes, if i may ask? I dont think your skirts will fit me. Nor will they match my eyecolore right" he mocks her. and again a face palm. „We both know, I'm not this kind of girl... argh, know what, just take the bathrobe... and after the meal i will go to the next shop and get you some clothes, 'kay?"

and again a timeskip brought by gilbird, cause he's so awesome that he can do them all!~

sitting at the kitchen table you both eat realy delicious cornflakes (cause you don't have something else. Living alone rocks!). It's calm the most of the time. „beside, I didn't ask you what i shall call you... sure i can call you Mr. Fluffy again like in the old times" you laught and look up at him as he thinks about a name. „As much as I love to be called that, I think Lutz will do it too. Yup, Lutz, Lutz Beilschmidt. Doesn't that sound badass?" You laught, „sure, then Lutz it will be."

And that's how your month with Lutz starts...


End file.
